KUNOICHIS
by spider-boy
Summary: naruto ha sido capturado por un grupo de asesinas contratadas por la ultima integrante de akatsuki...ahora dependera de hinata, sakura, tenten e ino el rescatarlo y demostrar que no son inferiores a los shinobis la pregunta es ¿lo lograran?


KUNOICHIS

Naruto ha sido capturado por akatsuki y dependerá de hinata, sakura, ino y tenten traerle de regreso sano y salvo a konoha la pregunta es ¿podrán estas 4 kunoichis cumplir su misión?

CAPITULO 1: el secuestro de naruto

El emplazamiento secreto de akatsuki se encontraba lleno de los miembros de dicha organización ya que estos se encontraban en una de sus tantas reuniones aunque cabe mencionar que esta era una reunión mas importante que las anteriores debido a que zetsu había reportado la derrota de hidan y kakuzu

-así que esos 2 han fallado en traer al jinchuruki de kyuubi...debo decir que en verdad me encuentro sorprendido no puedo creer que kakuzu haya sido vencido por un mocoso como el...eres un muchacho muy interesante uzumaki naruto-

Hablo el líder

-¿qué es lo que deberíamos hacer ahora? Kakuzu esta muerto y hidan esta sepultado varios metros bajo tierra la perdida de esos 2 repercutirá bastante en nuestros objetivos-

Dijo deidara

-te preocupas demasiado deidara, si la perdida de hidan y kakuzu es algo que habremos de considerar pero en tanto encontremos a sus reemplazos podremos continuar con nuestros planes aunque he de admitir que esto nos retrasara-

Explico el líder al resto de akatsuki

-solo espero que sus reemplazos no sean tan incompetentes como ellos...aun no puedo creer que kakuzu haya intentado matar al jinchuruki sabiendo que le necesitábamos el merece lo que paso esos 2 solo eran un estorbo-

El miembro desconocido expreso su desagrado por hidan y kakuzu revelando también que se trataba de una chica por lo aguda de su voz

-en eso tienes razón shiori aunque kakuzu hubiese sobrevivió a la batalla le habríamos matado por su incompetencia al asesinar al jinchuruki después de todo es de vital importancia para nuestro propósito el capturar a todos los jinchurukis-

Hablo el líder una vez mas

-lo se pero los hemos capturado ya a todos únicamente hace falta capturar y sellar al kyuubi ¿por qué no atacar de una buena vez? Quizás ese mocoso haya acabado con kakuzu pero no podrá con el resto de nosotros todos estamos muy por encima de su nivel-

Dijo shiori al tiempo que miraba como tobi metía su mano por debajo de su mascara aparentemente sacándose un moco

-bueno...casi todos-

Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de todo akatsuki mientras que tobi continuaba hurgando su nariz

-¿qué? ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué todos me miran así?-

Pregunto tobi luego de sacar su mando de debajo e su mascara

-tobi...eres un idiota-

Dijo shiori dándole la espalda al aludido

-intenta tenerlo como compañero hmm-

Dijo deodara sujetándose la frente

-but... but...tobi is a good boy-

Dijo tobi tratando de disculparse

-precisamente ese es el problema contigo tobi…como sea respondiendo a tu pregunta shiori...aun no es necesario el capturar al kyuubi eso pude esperar por ahora tenemos asuntos mas importantes que atender antes de eso por ahora la reunión termina todos pueden retirarse-

Ante estas palabras del líder todo akatsuki desapareció del lugar para continuar con sus objetivos aunque la portadora del anillo byakko se encontraba pensando en algunas cosas

-uzumaki naruto...no entiendo como alguien como el puede causarnos tantos problemas a pesar de haber derrotado el solo a kakuzu no es tan fuerte apuesto a que incluso yo sola podría capturarlo-

Decía shiori para si misma sin notar que zetsu la estaba escuchando oculto entre la tierra

-mmm...interesante ¿por qué no lo demuestras shiori?-

Emergió zetsu a la superficie quedando frente a shiori siendo la mitad color negra la que hablaba

-¿estas loco? El líder no ha autorizado que nadie haga ningún movimiento que no le haya sido ordenado-

Esta vez fue el turno de la mitad blanca de zetsu

-lo se pero no tienes de que preocuparte aunque sea desobedecer al líder si ella trae al kyuubi seguro que el líder pasara por alto la desobediencia después de todo capturaría al ultimo bijou eso la haría ganar puntos con el-

Explico la mitad negra

-sabes zetsu...tu idea no es tan descabellada podrás ser alguien extraño pero de vez en cuando tienes buenas ideas yo misma capturare a naruto de esa manera ganare algunos puntos con el líder así el tendrá que reconocer lo que en verdad valgo y dejara de menospreciarme solo por ser mujer...me encargare de el ahora mismo pero antes necesito contactar a algunas personas-

Dijo byakko la cual se retiro el lugar para contactar a las personas que había mencionado anteriormente

-¿crees que lo logre?-

Pregunto la mitad blanca a la mitad negra

-no lo se pero será interesante observarla-

Sonrió la mitad negra para que finalmente zetsu se fusionara una vez mas con la tierra...

Mientras tanto en konoha. Naruto se encontraba en ichiraku aun sanando de la fractura que tenia en su brazo luego de la pelea con hidan y kakuzu ya que a pesar de que finalmente podía mover su brazo aun no estaba curado completamente.

-esto es aburrido...desde que me fracture el brazo no he tenido ningún tipo de misión a este paso voy a morir de aburrimiento dattebayo-

Dijo naruto para si mientras que comía un plato de ramen aunque con cierta dificultad por el daño en su mano derecha

-si dejaras de quejarte y descansaras como tsunade-sama te ordeno tu brazo ya habría sanado naruto-

Dijo sakura la cual apareció detrás del rubio

-sakura-chan ¿qué haces aquí?-

Pregunto naruto al ver a su compañera de equipo

-tsunade-sama me dio el día libre así que vine a comer algo de ramen y he de decir que no me sorprende verte aquí, por cierto ¿cómo esta tu brazo?-

Dijo la kunoichi medica mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos que había en ichiraku

-bueno hace unos día me quitaron la venda por lo que ya puedo moverlo pero me cuesta cierto trabajo el daño fue aun mas grande de lo que creí, al parecer aun tengo mucho trabajo que hacer para poder completar ese jutsu dattebayo-

Explico naruto

-...naruto-

Dijo sakura para después quedarse en silencio por unos minutos mirando fijamente al piso bastante preocupada

-¿qué sucede sakura-chan?-

Pregunto naruto al ver el cambio de animo tan repentino de su amiga

-pro...prométeme que jamás volverás a usar esa técnica...onegai...-

Tras estas palabras la kunoichi rompió en llanto al recordar lo que tsunade le dijo acerca de las consecuencias que tendría para naruto usar esa técnica

-sakura-chan ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué estas llorando?-

Naruto se preocupo aun más al ver como la pelirosa lloraba amargamente

-naruto por favor prométeme que jamás volverás a usar ese jutsu...yo...hace 2 años y medio perdí a sasuke-kun y tu...tu eres lo único que me queda no quiero perderte a ti también-

Explico sakura tratando en vano de contener su llanto

-sakura-chan...entiendo como te sientes...demo...aun no hemos pedido a sasuke te prometo que algún día lo traeré de vuelta y en cuanto a mí no tienes porque preocuparte yo mejor que nadie se de lo que mi cuerpo es capaz no te preocupes por mi no me perderás-

Sonrió naruto lo cual s

animo un poco a la pelirosa

-naruto...a...ari...arigatou-

Tras estas palabras sakura también sonrió al tiempo que secaba sus lagrimas para inmediatamente después de esto y ante la sorpresa del joven jinchuruki esta lo abrazara fuertemente aferrandose a el hecho que no pasó desapercibido para cierta chica de ojos blancos quien estaba justo detrás de ambos jóvenes esforzándose por no llorar al ver esa escena

-hinata ¿qué...que haces aquí?-

Pregunto naruto el cual aun no salía de la impresión que le provoco el repentino abrazo de la haruno la cual también volteo su mirada hacia hinata

-yo...solo...solo vine a traerte esto...es...es medicina para tu brazo...demo...creo que...interrumpí algo...lo siento...creo que es mejor que...los...los deje solos-

Hinata fingió una sonrisa al tiempo que dejaba la medicina para naruto sobre la barra y salía corriendo de aquel lugar tratando en vano de contener sus lagrimas las cuales empezaban a brotar lentamente

-no me había dado cuenta de lo unidos que se han vuelto naruto-kun y sakura-san...que tonta he sido ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes de eso?...naruto-kun...el siempre ha estado enamorado de sakura-san y al parecer el sentimiento es mutuo ¿qué oportunidad tengo yo?-

Dijo hinata para si hasta que finalmente llego a la zona de entrenamiento numero 7 en donde finalmente comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida después de todo en aquel lugar nadie la vería...o al menos eso creía ella

-hinata-sama...-

Dijo neji el cual se dio cuenta de la presencia de hinata la cual se encontraba llorando

-neji-niisan...yo...lo siento no me di cuenta que estabas aquí...creo que es mejor que me vaya no quiero interrumpir tu entrenamiento-

Dijo hinata dándole la espalda a su primo dispuesta a salir huyendo de aquel lugar pero neji la tomo pro el brazo evitando que hinata se fuera

-no me interrumpes mi entrenamiento ya ah terminado ahora explícame que es lo que te sucede ¿acaso tiene que ver de nuevo con naruto?-

Pregunto el genio hyuuga a lo que hinata únicamente se dio media vuelta y se refugio en los brazos de su primo en donde continuo con su llanto desahogándose al tiempo que le relataba a neji lo que había visto hace unos minutos

-entiendo como te sientes...demo...no todo esta perdido para ti hinata-sama yo también me he dado cuenta que naruto y sakura tienen una relación muy cercana peor también me doy cuenta que aun continúan siendo solo amigos-

Explico neji mientras abrazaba a hinata tratando de reconfortarla

-demo...aun así...naruto-kun y yo apenas hablamos...mi relación con el no es tan cercana como la que tiene con sakura-san...es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ellos sean mas que amigos-

Dijo hinata aun llorando

-quizás tengas razón hinata-sama demo...como dije antes no todo esta perdido ¿dónde esta la hinata-sama que logro hacerse fuerte gracias a naruto? ¿dónde esta la hinata-sama que se convirtió en chunnin aun cuando nadie creía en ella? ¿dónde esta la hinata-sama que jamás se rendía sin importar lo difícil que fuera la situación?-

Pregunto neji recordándole a hinata que a pesar de todo ella había cambiado

-demo...esto es diferente neji-niisan...jamás lograre que naruto-kun corresponda mis sentimientos...quizás mi destino solo es ser una amiga para el

Explico hinata

-aunque así fuera hinata-sama naruto me enseño que a pesar de lo que uno piensa uno es capaz de cambiar su propio destino si se esfuerza no todo esta perdió aun puedes cambiar tu propio destino naruto ya sabe que existes solo hace falta que el se de cuenta de la maravillosa persona que eres y estoy seguro que se enamorara de ti si tu te esfuerzas para que eso ocurra hinata-sama-

Dijo neji tratando de animar a hinata cosa que al parecer había logrado

-tie...tienes razón neji-niisan...he logrado muchas cosas gracias a naruto-kun el me ayudo a creer en mi misma y a no rendirme jamás...por eso no puedo rendirme ahora al menos...al menos quiero decirle a naruto-kun lo que siento por el-

Dijo hinata mientras e secaba sus lagrimas

-se que podrás hacerlo hinata-sama...yo creo en ti-

Sonrió neji dándole ánimos a su prima

-arigatou neji-niisan-

Finalmente hinata se separo de los brazos de su primo besándolo en una mejilla en señal de agradecimiento

-no tienes que agradecérmelo hinata-sama, por ahora es mejor que regresemos a casa-

Dijo neji el cual comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión hyuuga

-ano...neji-niisan...no quiero regresar a casa aun...yo...quisiera que me ayudaras a entrenar un poco antes de eso-

Pidió hinata

-entiendo...si así lo deseas hinata-sama podría ayudarte pero debes de saber que aunque seas mi prima nos ere blando contigo-

Sonrió neji aceptando la petición de su prima

-arigatou neji-niisan-

Hinata le devolvió aquella sonrisa mientras ambos e preparaban para entrenar

-ponte en guardia hinata-sama...¡BYAKUGAN!-

Dicho esto ambos hyuuga activaron su byakugan y se pusieron en la guardia habitual del jyuuken para comenzar con su entrenamiento

Pero mientras todo era paz en konohagakure lejos de dicha aldea shiori se encontraba parada en el bosque cerca del emplazamiento de akatsuki en donde al parecer se encontraba esperando a alguien...alguien quien tenia un cierto retraso

-tsk...ya van retrasadas mas les vale aparecer pronto a esas 4 me veré obligada a buscarlas yo misma-

Se quejaba shiori la cual llevaba más de medía hora esperando hasta que finalmente aparecieron frente a ella 4 siluetas femeninas quienes al parecer eran por las que la akatsuki esperaba

-ya era hora de que ustedes 4 llegaran...no es normal que se retrasen-

Hablo la portadora del anillo byakko

-sumimasen shiori-san...es solo que tuvimos un encuentro con algunos anbu que nos venían siguiendo desde hace días-

Hablo unas de las chicas la cual tenia los ojos verdes y el cabello negro llegándole hasta los hombros con un protector rasgado de amegakure atado en su cuello y una sombrilla en su espalda

-pero no te preocupes esos anbu eran solo unos debiluchos no tuvimos problema alguno en matarlos-

Esta vez fue el turno de una chica pelirroja de ojos grises ya cabello largo con un protector rasgado de kirigakure atado en su cabello de la misma manera en que sakura lo utiliza

-ustedes a veces son un tanto escandalosas ¿era necesario que peleáramos con ellos? Bien pudimos haberlos perdido en el bosque en vez de perder el tiempo matándolos saben que odio las peleas innecesarias-

Dijo sin ánimos una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules con el cabello atado en una cola de caballo como ino y un protector rasgado de sunagakure atado en su brazo derecho al parecer ella era la líder-

-no era una pelea innecesaria como tu dices ayame eran un grupo de hombres y tu sabes muy bien que de donde yo vengo no podemos dejar con vida a ningún hombre después de todos ellos son solo escoria contaminando este mundo-

Finalmente fue el turno de una chica rubia de cabello corto con un protector rasgado de tsuchigakure atado n su frente como tradicionalmente se utilizan

-ya vas a empezar con tus discursos feministas...¿no puedes omitirlos pro una vez asuka? No me siento de humor para oírlos de nuevo-

Dijo la ayame con una expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro

-por mi esta bien además concuerdo con asuka en que no fue una pelea innecesaria como tu dices ayame, hombres mujeres por mi me da igual quienes sean en tanto pueda practicar mi arte-

Hablo la pelirroja

-¿arte? ¿llamas a eso arte kazumi? Perdóname peor no le veo lo artístico al matar de esa manera a los anbu-

Dijo ayame cuestionando lo que kazumi llamaba arte

-claro que es arte ayame cuando vas a matar a alguien no se trata solo de matar por matar eso le quita lo interesante al asesinato para mi si vas a matar a alguien tiene que ser algo espectacular que valga la pena el matarlo ya sea que lo hagas lenta o rápidamente cuando mates a alguien tienes que disfrutar cada segundo al hacerlo para así poder hacer de algo como el asesinato todo un arte-

Explico kazumi con una sonrisa un tanto psicópata

-kazumi-chan...a veces en verdad me das miedo...sabes que a mí no me gusta matar a gente inocente siempre que puedo trato de evitar muertes innecesarias-

Explico la chica de amegakure

-ese es tu problema yuri, eres demasiado blanda por eso eres la más débil del equipo, además esos anbu no eran gente inocente como tu dices, tienes que ser mas fría con tus oponentes y no dudar en matarlos en especial si son hombres-

Reprendió asuka

-...ustedes jamás van a cambiar ¿pueden dejar de discutir entre ustedes y escucharme?-

Dijo shiori harta de las discusiones entre las 4 chicas

-sumimasen shiori-sama-

Dijeron las 4 al unísono guardando silencio para que shiori explicara porque las llamo

-así esta mejor, como ya les mencione cuando las contacte hace un par de días las necesito para que cumplan una misión la cual es capturar a este chico-

Explico shiori mientras les entregaba a cada una de las kunoichi una fotografía de naruto

-¿este es nuestro objetivo? No se ve nada fuertes es tan solo un niño-

Se quejo kazumi

-kazumi pro si no te has dado cuenta somos de la misma edad que el...-

Dijo ayame a lo que kazumi se sonrojo levemente al darse cuenta de lo torpe que fue su comentario

-ya...ya lo sabia-

Respondió kazumi dandole la espalda a sus compañeras

-aun así para que shiori-sama nos haya pedido ayuda el muchacho debe ser bastante fuerte...kuso, esto hace las cosas aun mas complicadas ¿no podemos tener una misión fácil de vez en cuando?-

Se quejo ayame mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza

-así que...se trata de un hombre...je no será problema para mi, me encargare de asesinarlo personalmente como la escoria que es-

Sonrió asuka sádicamente

-enserio asuka...a veces me das miedo, ni siquiera yo que considero al asesinato un arte pienso tan sádicamente como tu cuando se trata de hombres-

Dijo kazumi al ver la sádica sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de asuka

-eso es porque tu no vienes del mismo lugar que yo a mí me educaron como a una amazona precisamente por eso es que no puedo dejar con vida a ningún hombre que se atraviese en mi camino en mi aldea el único uso que tenían los hombres era para reproducirnos y una vez que cumplían ese propósito los matábamos-

Explico asuka

-esa asuka es precisamente la gran diferencia entre tu y yo, tu matas a cualquier hombre sin importar quien sea, yo elijo a mis victimas con mucho cuidado-

Explico kazumi-

Dijo kazumi la cual se encontraba afilando un kunai

-por cierto asuka...quiero que esto quede muy en claro esta estrictamente prohibido que tu o cualquiera de tus compañeras mate a ese muchacho lo quiero vivo ¿esta claro?-

Dijo sirio mirando severamente a asuka pues sabia que ella no dejaría vivo a ningún hombre

-¿estas loca shiori? ¿me pides que deje vivo a un hombre? Eso va en contar del código de las amazonas ningún hombre que se cruce en mi camino puede quedar vivo NO hay excepción ni siquiera aquellos que son usados para reproducirnos podían quedar vivos-

Explico asuka pero shiori de un rápido movimiento la sujeto del cuello elevándola

-pues esta tendrá que ser la excepción asuka porque si me llego a enterar de que asesinaste a naruto sufrirás un destino aun peor que la muerte-

Advirtió shiori mientras que dejaba caer a asuka la cual ya había comenzado a asfixiarse

-entiendo...tenemos que traer al mocoso vivo, no hay problema a diferencia de lo que asuka piensa no todo se resuelve con peleas-

Dijo ayame

-confío en ustedes, las veré en la frontera del país del fuego con el país del viento, ese será el punto de encuentro tienen 3 días para llegar a konoha, capturar a naruto y traerlo a mí, si al amanecer del cuarto día no se presentan...bueno, ya saben cual será su castigo

-hai shiori-sama-

Dijeron las 4 al unísono al tiempo que partían con rumbo a konoha

-prepárate naruto...le demostrare al líder de akatsuki de lo que las kunoichi son capaces quizás hayas vencido al avaro de kakuzu...pero no podrás contra ellas 4 JAMAS han fallado una misión

Sonrió shiori mientras veía como las 4 kunoichis que había contratado saltaban de árbol en árbol rumbo a konoha dispuestas a cumplir dicha misión.

Pero mientras estas 4 kunoichi se encaminaban hacia al aldea oculta de konoha en dicha aldea naruto se encontraba caminando pro dicha aldea tratando e matar un poco de tiempo pues desde que se hirió el brazo en la pelea contra kakuzu no había recibido misión alguna

-kuso...estoy aburrido ¿por qué tarda tanto en sanar mi brazo dattebayo?...en verdad quiero algo de acción hace mas de 1 semana que estoy así-

Se quejaba naruto mientras continuaba caminando pro la aldea sin saber que hacer cuando repentinamente se encontró con hinata pues no se había dado cuenta por donde iba lo que ocasiono que chocara con la hyuuga

-su...sumimasen fue...fue mi culpa...no...no vi por donde iba-

Se disculpo hinata la cual mantenía la mirada baja levantándola para encontrase con el rubio

-descuida fue mi culpa...¿eh?...¿hinata? ¿eres tu?-

Pregunto naruto luego de reconocer a la chica

-na...naruto-kun-

El rostro de hinata se sonrojo intensamente al mirar a naruto directamente a los ojos

-me alegra verte hinata-

Sonrió naruto por lo que hinata se sonrojo aun mas

-¿eh?...¿en...en verdad te alegra verme naruto-kun?-

Pregunto la hyuuga un poco incrédula a lo que oía

-claro, desde esta tarde había querido agradecerte por la crema que me diste, en verdad le ha ayudado mucho a mi brazo ya puedo moverlo con más facilidad-

Sonrió naruto mientras movía su brazo mostrando como esta estaba casi totalmente recuperado

-me...me alegra oír eso naruto-kun...yo...tra...trabaje muy duro en hacer esa medicina...que...quería que te recuperaras pronto-

Hablo la hyuuga notablemente sonrojada

-¿hinata?...¿te encuentras bien? Tu cara esta muy roja ¿acaso tienes fiebre?-

Naruto coloco su manos obre la frente de hinata aumentando aun mas el sonrojo de la hyuuga...si es que eso era físicamente posible

-yo...yo...es...estoy bien...de...demo...te...tengo...tengo que irme-

Dijo esto hinata se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad lejos de aquel sitio con su rostro mas rojo que el mismísimo chakra de kyuubi después de todo jamás había estado tan cerca de naruto

-...hinata es una chica muy extraña a veces...demo...me agrada que sea así-

Sonrió el rubio el cual continuaba caminando pro konoha dándose cuenta de que comenzaba a obscurecer por lo que pensó que lo mejor seria regresar a casa...aunque nos e dio cuenta de cómo 4 siluetas le vigilaban

-¿ese es nuestro objetivo?...se ve aun mas torpe en persona-

Dijo kazumi mientras miraba al joven rubio desde unos vinoculares

-al menos esto lo hará mas fácil-

Esta vez fue el turno de ayame para hablar

-¿cuál es el plan para capturarlo?-

Pregunto asuka la cual no estaba muy contenta de dejar vivo a su objetivo

-por lo que veo el suele pasar la mayoría del tiempo en ese lugar llamado ichiraku...eso me da una idea-

Dijo ayame frotándose la barbilla

-¿y cual es ese plan ayame?-

Pregunto kazumi apartando la vista de naruto dirigiéndola ahora hacia ayame

-es sencillo lo único que tenemos que hacer es...-

Las 4 se acercaron en una manera similar a la que lo harían unos jugadores de football americano para escuchar atentamente lo que ayame tenia que decir...

A la mañana siguiente naruto salio de su casa rumbo a ichiraku como acostumbraba después de todo aquel era su lugar favorito para comer y hoy tenia un vale para una comida gratis un vale que pensaba aprovechar

-¡OYAHO! ¡QUIERO UN MISO RAMEN DOBLE DATTEBAYO!-

Saludo naruto mientras pedía enérgicamente un plato de ramen aunque se extraño de no ver a teuchi en ichiraku

-¿eh? Ayame-neechan ¿en donde esta el viejo dattebayo?-

Pregunto naruto a la hija del dueño de aquel lugar la cual estaba de espaldas preparando el ramen que anteriormente había pedido el rubio

-bueno otou-san no se sentía bien el día de hoy así que se quedo en casa y me encargo a mí que cuidara del local-

Explico ayame mientras le servia aquel plato de ramen a naruto

-es extraño...esta es la primera vez que el viejo no viene a trabajar...jeje creo que alfil le esta ganando la edad-

Se rió naruto mientras tomaba 2 palillos y comenzaba a separarlos para comer su ramen

-lo se otou-san ya es un hombre viejo pero estará bien en unos días-

Le sonrió ayame...aunque había algo extraño en ella

-¡ITADAKIMASU!-

Dijo naruto luego de separar los palillos y comenzar a comer su ramen aunque un extraño sonido proveniente de ichiraku interrumpió su comida

-¿qué es ese ruido?-

Naruto se levanto de su asiento asomándose por sobre de la barra y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a teuchi y ayame atados y amordazados detrás de esta

-¿¡NANI!? ¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO...a...qui..-

Súbitamente naruto comenzó a sentirse muy, muy cansado hasta que finalmente cayo completamente dormido sobre la barra mientras la falsa ayame sonreía y deshacía el henge...

-fue mas fácil de lo que creí...ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había droga en su ramen...en verdad eres la mejor en esto yuri-

Sonrió kazumi mientras miraba como naruto se encontraba inconsciente sobre la barra

-no creí que hiciera efecto tan rápido ¿cuánto tiempo estará así?-

Pregunto ayame mientras miraba a yuri quien al parecer fue la que preparo aquella droga

-bueno...trate de hacer aquella droga lo más fuerte posible sin llegar a matarlo así que yo diría que estará dormido por 2 o 3 días aproximadamente-

Explico yuri

-en ese caso no tendremos que preocuparnos por el hasta que se lo entreguemos a shiori-san fue mas fácil de lo que creí-

Sonrió ayame pues por primera vez tuvo una misión sencilla y poco complicada

-será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que esos 2 despierten-

Dijo kazumi refiriéndose a teuchi y ayame

-de...de eso no te preocupes kazumi-chan ellos también estarán inconscientes por 2 días-

Explico yuri pues le había administrado la misma droga a teuchi y su hija

-aun así quiero salir de este sitio lo antes posible...quiero evitar tener que iniciar una pelea con los ninjas de konoha-

Dicho esto ayame, yuri y kazumi cargaron a naruto quien aun estaba inconsciente para llevarlo al punto de encuentro donde shiori los esperaría aunque asuka se había quedado atrás...

-¿qué demonios estas haciendo asuka?-

Pregunto ayame mientras miraba como la kunoichi de tsuchigakure sujetaba un kunai dispuesta a matar a teuchi

-solo sigo el código de las amazonas-

Sonrió la rubia la cual estaba por cortar el cuello de teuchi pero ayame la detuvo

-no tenemos tiempo para esto tenemos que salir de konoha ahora mismo antes de que alguien nos vea tenemos solo 2 días para entregar a naruto y créeme que no quiero ganarme a akatsuki como enemigo-

La joven castaña sujeto el brazo de asuka obligándola a seguir a sus 3 compañeras cosa que hizo a regañadientes pues el código de las amazonas no le permitía dejar a ningún hombre que se topara en su camino con vida, así pues las 4 kunoichis saltaron de árbol en árbol cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de naruto fuera de konoha pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien las observaba...ese alguien era hinata la cual vio todo desde lejos gracias al byakugan

-¡NARUTO-KUN!...no...no puede ser...tengo que advertir a la hokage-

Tras decir estas palabras hinata salio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el despacho de tsunade...

Continuara...

Próximo capitulo: El team shikamaru es vencido

Notas del autor: bueno este es un proyecto que tenia en mente desde hace mucho tiempo ya que no se ustedes pero a mí la verdad me molesto MUCHO lo que le hicieron a ino en el manga...la hicieron ver como una completa inútil en la pelea contra hidan y kakuzu...y no solo a ella sino también a otras kunoichis estoy HARTO del machismo en el manga es por ello que he creado este fic para darle a las kunoichis el protagonismo que se merecen...no se cuanto me tome hacer el capitulo 2 pero prometo acabarlo después de todo son solo 10 capítulos y ya tengo casi toda la historia en mi mente así que sin mas que decirles por el momento me despido espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo pues con este fic pienso demostrar de lo que las kunoichis son capaces dattebayo...


End file.
